the new generation
by nagato fan
Summary: this story is about a descendant of nagato he happens to be named nagato this is his story as a ninja:this is rated t for violence later on in the story


the new generation

[I do not own naruto this is my first fanfiction]

NAGATO was getting ready for his first day as a GENIN he went over and opened his window and looked out at the lake village. He rushed on the tops of buildings hurrying to get to the training hallow "hay!wait up NAGATO" said LIONO . LIONO was able catch up with NAGATO LIONO was the Second member of their team. LIONO was a member of the RAIKOHKO clan. The RAIKOHKO clan is made up ninjas that areaccompanied by cats a little bit like the INUZUKA clan of the leaf village but they use dogs instead of cats. "this is a great day to begin training a cloudless blue sky just perfect".

"yes friends" said TERRA. the ginger tom was dressed in a very formal robe. "why does TERRA go with you every were?"asked NAGATO "because he is my ninja cat partner, you see members of my get their feline partner when they graduate from the ninja academy. The head members of my clan preform sealing JUTSU that cant be broken it bonds us together by the spirit and the mind we can share each others thoughts" explained LIONO. "so what happens if TERRA is killed?" asked NAGATO. LIONO paused then TERRA answered "we both die its one of the drawbacks to having a feline partner"answered TERRA "were here" said LIONO.

At the training hallow HIRO was waiting for his pupils to arrive. "there late" he thought. He thought back to when heRESEAVED the roster for his team so he had LIONO RAIKOHKO, NAGATO RIKUDOU AND TOBI SUSANOO a very mixed group LIONO was a very strong willed tough guy NAGATO is very shy and TOBI hes was the class bone head "this isn't going to be easy" he thought. Seconds later three boys appeared "they look just like in there pictures" LIONO had lion colored spiky hair, NAGATO had long light brown colored hair that reached his neck and had blond bangs covering his eyes, TOBI had long silver hair. The three boys walked into the hallow. "Lets see? LIONO RAIKOHKO" he called "here"LIONO replied, "NAGATO RIKUDOU?" he called out " h-here" NAGATO replied "and TOBI SUSANOO" he called "here!" TOBI shouted excitedly HIRO sighs "okay lets get started" "yes SENSEI!!" they shouted HIRO took out a black pen and helled it up for them to see. "This is an ordinary pen if you can take it from my hand then we will officially be team 14 begin" with that last word the three GENIN vanished.

NAGATO was hiding in a tree he was thinking of a plan of attack. Then LIONO jumped from his hiding place behind a bush "wild cat mode!!"he shouted. NAGATO looked in amazement LIONO' s pupils changed from human to feline he grow cat k9s and whiskers he got into a fighting stance "tiger style TAIJUTSU" he crouched down like a tiger and shot towards HIRO. LIONO let loose a string of kicks and palm attacks HIRO guarded most of it then LIONO'S hand shot out like a claw and slashed at him he dodged the attack then a slash mark appeared on his outfit "i thought he dodged it!?" NAGATO thought amazed.

But HIRO figured it out "so he channels CHAKRA into his fingertips to sharpen them so he doesn't to make contact with his attacks not bad" he thought then TERRA charged at him from behind with a short sword clenched in his teeth. with a lightning fast movement HIRO had a KUNAI in his hand and blocked TERRA'S attack then flip to do a one handed handstand and kicked out with both feet catching TERRA in the side and LIONO in the chest sending them flying several feet then crashing into the ground!!. TOBI jump from his hiding place dashed towards HIRO in mid dash he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face into the ground. HIRO sighs "we've got a lot work to do". NAGATO was thinking of a plan of a attack "this is impossible hes to fast" he thought "okay calm down focus" he said to himself he concentrated then he felt a strong surge of energy his vision blurred and next thing he knew he was running towards HIRO then his body acted on its own he kicked out HIRO blocked NAGATO jumped back shouted "wind style wind palm JUTSU!!!" a big gust of wind blow out towards HIRO.

HIRO was rely surprised "h-how can a boy who just graduated from ninja academy preform a wind type JUTSU!!!" he thought. He shielded his face from the gust of wind then NAGATO appeared leaned down on one hand and foot and kicked upwards knocking the pen out of HIRO'S hand in one quick move he snatched the pen out of the air. Their was a moment of silence LIONO and TOBI were dumbfounded then HIRO brock the silence by saying "you have passed the test, from this day on we are team 14"

[ notes to readers HIRO LOOKS THE SAME AS OBITO]

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
